


Peculiarities, apples and promises of forever

by Qwerty1



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: A little angst, AU, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, so very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: The Doctor really didn't know what to expect when he was rescued from the circus by a mysterious blonde. He certainly didn't expect to get that attached to her that quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when I get a new obsessuion, aka an crossover w pointless tenrose fluff

"What was it you wanted to show me?" the Doctor asks, the only reply being Rose grabbing his upper arm and dragging him after her. 

She had seemed so excited about it ever since dinner, and he doesn't know if that's a good thing or not. He doesn't know why she's carrying that rope either, but he's got a feeling he's gonna find out very soon. He's only been here a little over a day, and he's already seen some very... Well, peculiar things. Not that those things are entirely unknown to him, he did meet some peculiars during his time on the circus, but they only ever used their abilities on stage. 

Rose is walking in front of him, her light blue dress ending a few inches under her knees. That makes her shoes very visable: they appear to be made of some kind of metal, with rough leather straps keeping them on her feet. They seem really heavy, but despite that she doesn't have any problem walking. Quite the opposite: it almost seems like she's floating in the middle of a step, which of course makes no sense at all. 

She leads him over to one of the larger threes in the gigantic garden, pulling the bundle of rope off her shoulder.   
"Do you want an apple?" she asks sweetly, nodding at the bright red fruits in the three above them.  
He nods.   
"That'd be brilliant, but I'm afraid there's no way either you nor me can reach it", he informs her.   
She giggles.   
"No, that's not true. Would you tie that rope around my waist?"   
"Yes, I guess, but why?"

She never replies, so he gives up on trying to get an answer out of her. She rises her arms, and he follows her instruction. He ties a dubble knot, just in case. She's not going to climb that three, is she?

Once the rope is secure around her, Rose starts working on the straps of her shoes. She pauses at the last one, looking up at him, her eyes full of trust. That makes him all warm and happy inside.   
"Now, promise to hold on real tight. And don't let go, okay?" she tells him, her face dead serious for a second before her smile returns.   
Oh god, she is climbing the three! The Doctor wants to stop her, wants to tell her that it's too high and she might fall and hurt herself. The plea dies in his throat, however, as she undoes the last straps of her shoes and kicks them off her feet. 

It's a bit like when a baloon full of helium is released into the air. She holds her arms out like a bird, her feet leaving the grass. She rises higher, slowly, her gaze fixed on one of the larger apples. If the Doctor hadn't already been holding the rope so tight, he's scared he would've lost his grip out of pure suprise. It's like she's flying, but isn't at the same time. The fabric of her dress moves around her body as the wind gets stronger the higher she rises. 

Then she stops, just kind of hanging in the air. She looks down at him, the rope clutched so tight in his hand his knuckles's turning white.  
"C'mon, Doctor, I need more rope!" she yells.  
She tries to reach that big apple, but she can't. She's still not high enough.   
"There are plenty of great apples all around you!" the Doctor calls back.   
"Yeah, but you deserve that really big one!" she insists, pointing at said fruit.  
"Why?" he wonders out loud.   
It's hard to tell from that distance, but he thinks she's rolling her eyes.   
"Just give me more rope!" 

The Doctor's only known Rose Tyler for about two days, but he's still very aware that nothing can stop her from doing something she's set her mind to. That's actually the first impression he had of her, when she found him tied up in that circus tent. He was very weak, and he's pretty sure he was also drugged. She maneged to get him out of the tent and into safety, but he didn't wanna go with her to the loop. She got him a little to eat, and then kept insisting. He had never heard of a loop, didn't know if it was something dangerous. Still, he found himself trusting the blonde stranger. 

Back to present, the Doctor's looking up at Rose where she's floating at the end of the rope. He watches her struggle to reach the big apple one more time, before loosening his spasmodic grip on the rope, letting it slide through his hand as Rose rises higher. Once she's able to reach the branch she's been aiming for she grabs it, pulling herself closer to it and picks the apple. She holds it in her hands, lets go of the branch and floats out until she's hovering right above the Doctor's head once more. 

"Now pull me back down!" she calls down to him.   
The Doctor nods, grabbing the rope piece by piece and pulling it down. Rose follows like a kite on a string, lifting her arms as her bare feet lands in the grass. It's not long before she starts floating back up a bit, but the Doctor puts a hand on her shoulder to push her back down. She really is light, like paper or a feather. 

 

"So, you're like a baloon?" the Doctor asks once they are sitting in the grass under the three, Rose's heavy shoes back on and the apple devided between them. 

Rose laughs at that.  
"What? No, no, I'm not. I don't weigh anything, even lighter than air", she explains, taking a bite from her half of the apple.  
"Oh. Okay... And how long have you known you were like this?"  
"All my life. When I was born, the only thing keeping me from floating up into the ceiling was the umbilical cord. All the nurses in the room fainted right on the spot. Or, at least that's the story I've been told", she says, her voice breaking into giggles. 

The Doctor joins in on her laughter.   
"And, how long have you been here?" he asks.   
"Not sure, not that long, though. Might be about... One hundred years, give or take a few."  
"No, you're joking."  
"Why would I?"   
"Because, Rose, there is no way you are older than one hundred."  
She blinks at him, like she's having trouble understanding what she's hearing.   
"Didn't miss P tell you?" she asks, suprised.   
"Tell me what?"   
"About this place, why it's called a loop."  
"It's got something to do with time, I'm guessing."  
"Exactly! A time loop kind of saves the last 24 hours, so they can be replayed whenever. Replay them every day at one exact hour, and you have a never-ending string of days within which no one ever ages."  
"Like a bubble where time's frozen?" the Doctor guesses.   
"Yes!" she exclaims.   
He nods, taking in all the information he's been given. 

"Alright then, my turn to ask questions! First one: why does everyone call you the Doctor?"  
The Doctor turns his head so he's facing Rose, her brown eyes watching him coriously. He clears his throat.  
"I... That was kind of my stage name, you know. It's not as odd as it sounds, considering healing is part of my... My peculiarity."  
"Don't worry, I like odd", she assures him, placing her hand on top on his.   
Not that he's complaining about the skin contact, he actually likes it. 

"What can you do more? If- If you don't mind me asking", she asks him carefully.   
"No no, ask away. I can shoot this yellow energy thing at people when I'm mad at them. That might be the reason they wanted to keep me drugged, so I wouldn't-"  
He stops talking all of sudden, looking down at their hands. Rose moves closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder.   
"I'm sorry, Doctor. I'm sorry that happened to you. But don't worry, you'll be safe here. We're all safe here, we're the only ones who knows where the loop entrence is located and normals can't even enter", she whispers, finishing with a quick kiss on his cheek.   
The Doctor looks up at her, suddenly feeling like he's gonna cry. He can't cry. Not here, in front of her. So he pushes back the tears, forcing them very far back so they won't spill out. He can't cry in front of Rose, that would be a sign of weakness and it would't make her want him any more. 

But Rose is smiling, caressing the top of his hand. He takes a deep breath. It's now or never.   
"So... I can stay here...?" he asks slowly, his voice suddenly very small.   
Rose nods, a huge smile spreading across her face.   
"Of course you can stay here", she tells him, looking right into his eyes.   
"Are you sure?"   
She sighs.   
"Doctor, give me one reason why you wouldn't be allowed to stay here", she says.   
Now it's his turn to sigh.   
"Well..."

Rose waits for him to finish that sentence, but he never does. Her face lights up.  
"See? You can't think of a reason cause there aren't any reason. You need to stop being so hard on yourself, you're very welcome to stay here with the rest of us."   
"Thank you", he maneges to say.   
Rose shakes her head.   
"You don't have anything to thank me for", she tells him quietly.  
"But I do, though", he protests.   
Rose watches him without saying anything. He's cute, wierd cute. That's not problem though, since she likes wierd people. 

"What?" he asks, probably noticing she's staring at him.   
Rose shakes her head, leans forward, and kisses him. 

She doesn't know why she did that, it was just a heat-of-the-moment-thing. She's half expecting him to push her away and run off thinking she's some kind of creep, but instead he reaches a hand up to run his fingers through her blonde hair. She pulls away, just a few inches, to look him in the eye. He's smiling. 

"I'm really sorry, I don't know why I did that", Rose whispers.   
"Well, I'm not complaining", the Doctor responds, his fingers still in her hair. 

They settle down against the three, the Doctor's back against the three and Rose half laying on his chest.   
"Rose?" he asks.  
"Hm?"  
"Doesn't it get lonely?"   
"What?"   
"Living forever?"   
"But, it's not like I'm alone or anything. I've got all my friends, and miss Peregrine, and-"  
"What?" 

Rose looks up at him.  
"You, now I've got you."  
"Well..."  
"Cause you are staying, right? Doctor?"  
"Yes, of course I'm staying. It's just, you haven't known me for very long..."  
"Then it's a good thing I've got plenty of time to get to know you, isn it?"   
"It sure is", he agrees, holding her closer.


End file.
